Of Friends Lost and Friends Forgotten
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Set duringafter Episode 3 prequel spoilers. A friend comes to visit Senator Jar Jar Binks after the funeral of Padme Amidala. What she discovers, however, is that this Gungan was not the friend she once knew... explanation inside


**_Of Friends Lost and Friends Forgotten_**

---------------------------------------

**_Author's Note:_** A little bit of background here...

I became a Star Wars fan in... what was it, 1999? When Episode One came out. I went in as a cynical teenager who didn't really care for science fiction... and came out amazed with what I had just seen.

The Jedi, the space scenes, the podraces, the droids and aliens... it was all so cool! I loved that movie, and I still do.

However, the only reason Ikept likingit was because of a certain character named Jar Jar Binks. Yes, Jar Jar. Forgive me, but I thought he was an intriguingly charming character. Say what you want, but I don't care- Binks is totally cool by me.

Anyway... by Episode II, I was somewhat disappointed, and Episode III all the more (though, truth be told, I knew Jar Jar would have silently faded into the background just the same). The prequels, if nothing else, were an entertaining set of episodes to watch.

But, I'm sure you didn't need to hear all that...

**About this story**- the grand precession of Padme's funeral (from Episode III) really stuck in my mind... so much that I came home as soon as possible and wrote up this little ficlet. No, it doesn't have chapters, and it's not going in any particular direction... it's just drabble that I typed up in, like, half an hour or so. While I saw the movie back in May, I had no desire to actually postthis on the internet until now. (shrugs) Oh well.

Before you ask, yes- Jar Jar is in this ficlet, and is a main character. The other main character is Siabe, a Gungan fancharacter I came up with back in 1999... so she and I go way back. She doesn't speak in "Basic"- under different circumstances, she learned how to speak "Nabooian" (or, in our case, English)... that's a side story that I'm sure you're not interested in. She also refers to other Gungan friends that Jar Jar had (yes, other fancharacters of mine, but the rest of them speak "basic" like Jar Jar); they also have stories behind them, but we won't go into that. Finally... Siabe is a friend- she's not a sister, cousin, girlfriend, wife, etc. She and Binks are simply friends, and nothing more.

The setting of this story takes place on Naboo, in the Queen's palace in Theed, shortly after Padme's funeral. Jar Jar has been visiting Theed for a few days, so an old friend (namely, Siabe) decides to pay him a visit. Sadly, it doesn't go as well as she might have anticipated...

That's it, really. Enjoy the story- I always do...

* * *

He just sat there on the open balcony, like a stone pillar frozen in time by the architect's hands. His face showed no emotion- I expected grief and sadness, yet he wasn't even fearful or angry. He didn't move; perhaps he wanted to, but something else kept him from that, and he remained seated. 

I just shook my head in disbelief. This wasn't the Jar Jar I once knew!

Finally, he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. The corner of his lip quivered, conveying an emotion I couldn't describe. There was sadness, but also fear and confusion, and even loneliness.

With a heavy sigh, I sat down next to him on the pale marble bench. "Jar Jar," I whispered to him, "the death of Padme Amidala is taking its toll on you, and then some. I understand that the two of you were close friends... but that isn't the only cause of your grief, is it?"

Jar Jar said nothing in reply. He looked away, gazing into the distance where he could see a tiny memorial flame from Padme's grave.

Shaking my head, I scooted closer to him. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" I asked. "You and I have been friends since Otah Gunga, before you ever met Amidala. We used to share everything... and now that you've come home to Naboo, you're as quiet as a solemn statue."

After a moment of struggling to find the correct words, Jar Jar lowered his head gravely. "Is Ani."

I paused. _Ani? Anakin Skywalker? The Jedi boy? What did he have anything to do with..._

Gasping, I suddenly realized. _The Jedi! They've all been killed... and undoubtedly Anakin as well._

I placed my hand on his shoulder and nodded. "It must be difficult, losing so many good friends to the cold hand of death," I replied. "Still, I suppose we could take comfort in knowing that Padme and Anakin are together."

Surprised, Jar Jar lifted his head. "No, no," he corrected me. "Ani... he... he gon to da Dark Side of da Force."

Needless to say, I wasn't expecting that answer. "The Dark Side?" I repeated. "Anakin is a Sith Lord now? I never would have imagined..."

"Was berry young when you las seein him," Jar Jar told me. "Has grown much since den, and has been purswayed by Dart Sidious."

Tilting my head back, I gazed up at the evening sky. The Republic was no more; now the Empire ruled the universe, including Naboo. It would be interesting to see how things would turn out in the Senate. Speaking of which...

"Jar Jar," I pondered aloud, "when will you be going back to Coruscant?"

From the tone in his voice, I could sense that his sadness had changed into anger. "Neber."

Shocked, I stared wide-eyed at him. "Never?" I queried. "But the Chancellor is the Emperor now. Wouldn't the Senate have some sort of... I dunno, something?"

"Eben if dey did," Jar Jar answered sternly, "my neber goin back dere, if my can hep it."

Being one led by reason, I fussed for a moment. "But... but you still have a job, don't you?" I inquired. "Senatorial positions are hard to maintain, Jar Jar- you can't throw out a position like that without suffering from repercussions."

Jar Jar looked me straight in the eye. "Is a chance my willing to risk," he responded. "Asides... my have not much to libe fur now."

I shook my head in disappointment. "Don't say such foolish things," I murmured. "You have a lot to live for-"

At that moment, Jar Jar shot a glare at me that sent a chill down my spine. "My habin a lot to libe fur?" he snapped. "Lissen to my- mesas friens is all gone, all dead now! Qui-Gon die, Ani fallen away, Padme die, and Obi-Wan in exile!" He fought back the tears and screamed, "Dey all gone, Siabe, and dey're neber comin back!"

Without thinking, I suddenly slapped him across the face. What an insult that was to me!

"How dare you!" I shouted. "You act as if the only friends you ever had were on Coruscant!" I started crying, but continued, "Well, what about me? What about all those other friends you made in Otah Gunga? Have we suddenly become strangers to you now!"

Silently, Jar Jar stood there, rubbing his cheek soothingly. He seemed to be listening, though I wonder if he actually did.

Once I had calmed down a little, I went on. "A lot has happened to us, since we met... since your exile... since your election as Senator for the Gungans... since everything," I mumbled. "It's true, old friends do fade away sometimes, and that did happen with a few of our own." I paused. "You and I... we've both lost a spouse, so we can share in each other's pain. And thanks to my sister's marriage, I'm an aunt... and you're a godfather."

I sighed helplessly and looked at him. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't grieve for the loss of your friends," I told him, "but know that you do have much more to live for than you realize. You can't let bitterness like this swallow your soul; you'd only be killing yourself, slowly and painfully."

Jar Jar furrowed his brow, turning away from me. Either he was angered or confused, but either way my comments would not have helped.

Lowering my head, I turned to leave the private room in the palace courts (the Naboo Queen had been gracious enough to offer a room for the "visiting" senator). "Goodbye, Jar Jar Binks," I whispered. "I... I miss you already..."

* * *

Well, let me know what you think, but keep in mind that this wasn't written to be a masterpiece- just a short bit of drabble. _Constructive criticism_ is always appreciated... although flames (especially the ones that bash Jar Jar) will be ignored, deleted, and exiled to the vacuum of space... 

Thanks again for reading. :) Later!


End file.
